Son of Hermes, Life is Beautiful
by Akira Himura
Summary: A cursed Demigod, said to be the destroyer of Olympus. This was what he was to grow up to be, but what if he was sent away before that happened? Attempt at something serious. Possible paring in the works
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this came to me, and my Muse must be satisfied!**

"One gift Hermes, that is all you get."

"Are you sure? Is there anything else that I can do?"

"No Hermes. We will not risk the stage of everything for your boy."

"...Fine... If it is the Fates, how can I refuse?" A middle aged man's voice cracked, sadness creeping into his face. Bright blue eyes gazed down at a small crib, salt-and-pepper hair crossing his vision. A tear rolled down his face and his lip shivered in unspoken sobs. In the crib was a small baby boy, barely a year old. The baby looked quite similar the the man standing over him, salt-and-pepper hair, light blue eyes, and a face that looked almost impish.

The baby looked up at the crying man. Why was he crying? There wasn't anything around that looked too scary, the three old women withstanding, so why was he crying?

"...I give him luck. Luck to stay a live." The man said, face flushing with emotion. The three old women by the man each nodded in unison.

"Vary well." The middle woman moved forward and reached into the crib and pulled out the small child. "Your boy will have your luck, Hermes."

The little boy didn't understand. What were they saying? Were they talking about him? Who were they anyway? They sure weren't his mother, his mama was beautiful and not like them! Where was Mama anyway?

The little child started to squirm in the hands of the old woman causing her to have to shift her hold on the boy least he fall out of her hands.

"Stop child." A woman spoke. The baby stopped squirming, even without understanding her, the baby understood the tone. It was the same tone his Mama used when he was told something.

"...Are you sure there isn't anything for me to be able to change this?" The man asked, tears streaming down his face. The three woman shook their heads 'no'. The man choked back another sob, crying silently.

The man was weird, the baby concluded.

"Just... Can I have one last minute with my boy?" The man asked, bloodshot eyes peaking out of parted fingers.

"Very well." The woman holding the baby handed the small child off to the man. The man gazed lovingly at the child, sniffling back tears at what he new would be his final time with the boy.

"H-hey, my boy." He stuttered out. "I'm sorry. I-I really am. If I c-could do anything I would." The man spoke, fighting back tears, he didn't want the child's last memory of him to be of crying. "You-you have t-to go away for a lit-little bit, my boy. B-but! Don't worry, b-because you'll be j-just fine." The man could stop the tears, the liquid pain rolling freely from his eyes. The man hugged the child close to his chest, placing his forehead against the boy's.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, s-so sorry." The man repeated over and over, holding beyond hope that the boy would understand him.

"Hermes, it's time."

Sadly, there wouldn't be time for the child to understand. The crying man just nodded and silently handed the confused baby over to the old women.

"Now, to rid you of here." The women said, moving over to a large swirling portal that the baby hadn't seen before. The child stared into the swirling colors of blues and greens, and giggled. He reached out a small hand out to the colors, wanting to touch them, to **_feel_** them.

"Taken after his father..."

"Just get it over with Fates." The man said, arm covering his face, unable to watch. "How long do you wish to torture me with this?"

"Very well." The women said, and raised the baby boy above the swirling colors. "Now, be gone." The woman let go, and the baby dropped.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

The baby opened its eyes to the light of sun on his face. The next thing to draw the child's sporadic attention was the sounds, there were birds! He liked birds. They looked so free and could fly around wherever they wanted whenever they wanted. It just seemed so fun, thinking about all the things he could do is he could fly. Next were the trees! Oh, the trees! They looked like they went on forever, and ever, and ever!

Like all children, however, his attention soon waned and his stomach growled, meaning he was hungry! He didn't like being hungry. The child quickly remembered what he did when he was hungry to get fed by his Mama. His Mama would come and feed him if he did the Mama Call! Now, hopefully he still remembered how the Mama call worked...

And with that, Luke Castellan wailed out into the air.

 **Anyway, what do you guys think? Not much there, huh? Yeah, did this at night and had to get it done before I forgot it and it's 1:30 and I have school tomorrow. So yeah. Anyway, if,** ** _when,_** **I get to the next chapter, more world building I suppose.**

 **Side note, this is my first Fan fiction without OC characters! Yay! (Though I will change Like a bit). Any feedback is very much welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rudolph Leonhart considered himself a good man. He gave shelter to those who needed it from this cruel world, and he protected his family from the same threats. He made sure that his family would be able to defend themselves, he convinced his wife to take a bunch of knife combat classes with the local police, and he would teach his child all there is to know to survive out in the world when she was born.

Two weeks! Two weeks and his little bundle of sunshine would be born!

Rudolph was making his way home from a day of hunting in the mountains, dragging behind him was a rather plump deer, and was whistling a jaunty tune out to the air. Soft 'crunch' sounds were made as his heavy boots fell on the forest ground below. He was lucky so far, the large monstrosities known as the titans having been detected by the silent commands that was given out.

The Titans. Now there was something disturbing. Huge creatures that reached up to fifteen meters tall and only seemed to pray on humans, brutally murdering them for no other reason than to hope they were lucky enough to bag that special human prize. The great beasts had seemingly come out of nowhere one hundred years ago, though, that wasn't all true. There WERE people who knew the truth of where they came from, though the truth is constantly kept from the general public to keep them from panic.

Or, to keep them from usurping the king.

Rudolph scowled, the memories of the evil Human king and how he continues to hold something that is not his. How his family stole from the rest of his kind, how he doomed his own species in his own greed. Oh, if Rudolph could just wrap his hands around that arrogant, little SHIT'S neck, he would break down everything he held dear! Burning his precious walls! Killing his ignorant subjects! Ending his evil a-

Ah, he was getting murderous thoughts again.

Rudolph shook off his train of thought, banishing the violent feeling that was welling up, least he go and destroy his home again. That was a long week. Sighing to himself, the man shifted the carcass on his back and continued forward.

"WWWAAAAA~AAAAAA"

Rudolph stopped at the loud wailing. Even without yet having his own baby child, he knew the sound. It was the sound of a baby crying. A loud one at that. Rudolph stopped only for a moment, before grimacing and turned to walk away. The child was not his, he had no duty to go save it. Probably one of those bastard children that would be more merciful to let it die than live.

"WAAAAA~AAAAA"

The baby cried again. Rudolph winced and faulted in his step for just a moment. No, he would NOT save that baby. He had his family to think of and the new child on the way.

"WAAAAA~AAAAAA"

The third cry was the metaphorical straw that broke the camels back. Rudolph grimaced, hoping his wife wouldn't make him sleep on the couch for what he was about to do. Placing down the deer, Rudolph turned and followed the crying. Three wails later, the hunter found a small child wrapped in blankets at the base of one of the giant trees.

The baby was small, didn't look too much older than a year at most. The blanket it was wrapped in was white with gold embroidery. How something so small could have something so expensive as gold. Rudolph picked up the small child, cradling it in his arms. The baby calmed down, the wails coming down to confused baby noises.

This wasn't what he expected when he initiated the Mama signal. This man was weird. His blond, bearded face was looking down at him with silvery blue eyes.

"Now who are you, Little one?" Rudolph said, shuffling around the blankets on the child. Perhaps, with such an expensive cloth, the deserter had left a name for the child. The baby had started giggling now, taking some form of humor with his beard, tugging and pulling at it happily. Rudolph grunted, but bit down the sharp pain from the tugging. "Strong one, are yah?" He muttered, looking down at the baby.

There, at the back of the blanket, were four letters, embroidered in gold

LUKE

"So, Luke, huh?" Rudolph mumbled. The baby, now named Luke, giggled, though he didn't know why. "Luke Leonhart. Heh, sounds nice, doesn't it?" Rudolph nuzzled the baby, receiving another giggle in return.

"Well then, let's take you home then, Luke." Rudolph walked back to his deer, and headed to his home. Bringing the giggling baby along the way.

(LINE BREAK)

"RUDOLPH FRANZ LEONHART!"

"Ah man..." Rudolph groaned out. Luke clung to the larger man for safety from the loud voice. It was loud and scary! "All right little Luke," Randolph said. "Don't be too scared going in, okay? Martha is really nice. Usually."

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO GIVE ANOTHER CHILD!"

"Even during her moods..." Rudolph resigned to his fate and walked to the house. His wife, Martha always seemed to know when he was near, he blamed her senses. The blond man dragged the deer behind him, walking up to his house he steels himself and pushed open the door.

"Honey, I'm hom-" Rudolph stopped as a loud THWACK came from a large kitchen knife embedded itself into the door frame next to his head. Glaring at the bearded man was a beautiful woman with dull blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was laying down on a bench in the small house, blanket covering her and her dress. A large numb on her stomach indicated an already far progressed pregnancy.

"Ah..." Rudolph twitched nervously, a few strands of hair falling off his face from where the knife had grazed him.

"Sandwich. Now." Martha growled out.

"Yes Dear." Rudolph moved from the door, picking up the deer caucus as to keep from dragging blood all over the floor. The bearded man was halfway to the counter to prepare his wife a sandwich, as she asked, when Martha stopped him.

"Rudolph..." She started, a dangerous undertone in her voice.

"Ah, yes?"

"...Is that a child?"

"Ah." Rudolph glanced down at his arms. The baby Luke was nodding off, a lot of things happening lately had tuckered the little boy out. Honestly, the child was acting really well behaved and Rudolph had forgotten about him for a short while. Rudolph looked back up to his wife and gave a count nod.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"...Why?" Martha asked, voice filled with exasperation. Rudolph chuckled nervously.

"Ah, well, I thought our own baby would need a good friend while growing up. Don't want them to be lonely after all."

...

...

...

"Rudolph." Glaring blue eyes increased in intensity.

"...Yes..?"

"I don't know if I should gut you or kiss you."

"I, uh, would like the kiss." Pale blue stared into brighter blue, a look of helpfulness in the pale and an exasperated love in the brighter eyes.

"Ah, get over her you loveable idiot."

 **Good? Bad? Suggestions?**


End file.
